Present consumer expectations in the automotive market have led to an increasing demand to improve driveability and increase performance for internal combustion engines in vehicles. Internal combustion engines during sudden acceleration operations or similar situations, which require a fast response to torque demand, are often affected by a delay in air flow resulting in a delay of power delivery. Impulse charging systems increase the volume of air drawn into cylinders during the start of the combustion process and reduce the delay of power delivery during demand for sudden acceleration.